The present invention relates generally to recreational and sporting devices and more particularly to recreational and sporting devices of the type comprising a board on which a person stands in a generally upright position and travels over a surface or water.
Recreational and sporting devices comprising a board on which a person stands in a generally upright position and travels over a surface or water are very well known in the art. One such type of device is the surfboard which is constructed for use on water. Another such type of device is the skateboard which is constructed for use on paved or other kinds of finished surfaces. Other such devices include the snow board which is used on snow covered surfaces and the mono-ski both which is also are used on snow covered surfaces.
In all of the above described devices, steering is achieved by shifting the weight of the rider on the board.
The need exits for a board type recreational and sporting device on which a person stands and which could be used in riding down a grass covered or dirt covered surfaces such as for example a ski slope in the summertime when there is no snow or in riding down any other type of inclined snowfree surface.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved type of recreational and sporting device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved board type recreational and sporting device.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a board type device which is constructed for use on snowless inclined surfaces.
The above and other objects are achieved according to this invention by providing a device comprising a board which is mounted on wheels and wherein the wheels are attached to the board in a manner such that the board can be steered by changing the position of one of the feet of the rider on the board and by shifting the weight of the rider on the board. The device does not require any auxiliary equipment.